Interviews
by Mahou Ai
Summary: Interviews with the G-boys and Relena. PG-13 to be safe. Why is Heero the maniac he is? And Duo, a hyper boy? Silence with Trowa...
1. Heero

Disclamer: I don't own Gundam Wing. No matter how I'd like to... x.x  
  
  
A/N: The interviewer is me, Jade! ^^  
~~~~  
  
Why is Heero a homicidal maniac? Why is Duo portrayed as a hyper person, perverted at times? And what about Trowa? Always being silent.. Quatre, seeming girlish.. And Wufei.. one word is enough. Justice! Hm.. And Relena, telling Heero to kill her.. Well, we're going to find out!  
  
.:.:.Heero.:.:.  
  
*tape recorder beeps as though it was pressed record*   
  
"Hello Heero." Jade's voice was heard. She turns on the lights, showing a room with a desk, a couple of chairs, and a plant.  
  
"Let me out!!!!" Heero is strapped down to a chair with /very/ tight straps. He is also padlocked to the chair, the lock made of gundanium.  
  
"Uh-uh. Now, tell me.... Why are you a homicidal maniac?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Oh, really? It sure seems that way.. Let me rephrase my statement... erm.. question. Why are you a suicidal, homicidal maniac??"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Hm.." Jade shakes her head and points to a large pile of guns by the fern. "Then tell me... What is that?"  
  
"My weapons."  
  
"I realized that.. What I meant was, why do you have all of them?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I have a........ mission for you."  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"It is to.. tell me why!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Heero sweatdrops. "Mission declined."  
  
"What?!?! Du- I mean... Uh.. Someone told me that would make you crack..."  
  
"Hn. Omae wa korosu."  
  
"Uh.." Jade looks around nervously. "Eh heh heh heh..." Presses a button. Some men in white coats drag Heero away. Jade sighs in relief.  
"Well, that didn't work out to well... Next, we are going to talk to Duo."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
My second fic... Please review! Next chapter: Interview with Duo. 


	2. Duo

Disclamer: I don't own GW!!! MWAHAHAHA!! Wait.. That's not a good thing... Megumi no baka.  
  
A/N: Black Crowe and Mika are my two friends that have asked to be included! ^^  
  
~~~~~  
  
Interviews  
  
.:.:.Duo.:.:.  
  
"Welcome Duo!" Jade laughed maniacally.   
  
Duo, strapped to the same chair Heero was in, with the straps padlocked shut with gundanium, sweatdropped.   
  
"Uh... Hello.."  
  
"Do you know why you're here?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Okay.. You're here so we can find out why you're so hyper and perverted at times!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
She nods. "Now, why are you? And, who is this Black Crowe?? Someone Hilde would approve of??"  
  
"I plead the fifth."  
  
"Grr.. I'll make you talk!!!"  
  
"NEVER!!"  
  
Jade sighed and pressed another button on her desk. The doors and windows were suddenly covered with sheets of gundanium. Duo laughed nervously.  
  
"Where do you get all the gundanium?!"  
  
"The doctors!" She sweatdropped, thinking of how she got it.   
  
*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*  
  
Jade snuck up on the five doctors, who were standing together.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Uh.. Hi."  
  
"I want lots of gundanium! NOW!"  
  
The doctors sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Jade glared at all of them and pulled out multiple pictures of the Gundam piolets.   
  
"I have lots of information. You'll give me what I want, or every little secret shall be spread across the world! MWAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"We'll give! You just put that stuff down..."  
  
*~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly, Relena dropped out of the celing with another push of a button. Jade and her desk rose up about 10 feet. The supporting pole was so slippery, Heero wouldn't be able to climb it. Relena glanced around and screamed.  
  
"HEERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Come and save me from DUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Duo winced. Relena jumped around, scratching at the covered windows. Jade sweatdropped and pressed another button. Relena fell through the floor. Duo sighed in relief.  
  
"Now, unless you tell me what I want to know, Relena will come back."  
  
"But-" He was cut off.  
  
"Who's Mika?? Is she someone both Black Crowe /and/ Hilde would approve of?"  
  
"Uh.." Duo began twitching severly. Jade sweatdropped. He began laughing maniacally, shaking the chair.   
  
She pressed a button and Duo was dragged away to join Heero.  
  
"That didn't go to well..." She sighed. "Oh well.. Trowa's next!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! XD I need sleep... x.X Anyways, wow! 5 whole reviews already!! I've published 3 chapters of my other fic and got 5 reviews total, and here, first chapter 5! *looks amazed then falls asleep at the keyboard* Zzzz... 


	3. Trowa

Disclamer: I don't own... *cries* I wanna own GW though!   
  
.:.:.Trowa.:.:.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Jade was circling Trowa. Trowa, who was strapped on the chair the same way Heero and Duo were, sweatdropped. She sighed.   
  
"I'm done!" She sat down.  
  
Trowa muttered, "Thank God.."   
  
She glared at him. "I heard that."  
  
Trowa was silent.  
  
"So.. Why are you portrayed silent?"  
  
He shrugged. Jade grumbed.  
  
"No fun.. Since you won't talk, I'll harm...... WUFEI!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Trowa shook his head, sighing. "Go ahead."  
  
"Whaaaaa?! Last time I trust Du- erm, someone.. I'm going to strangle him.."  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes.  
  
"Uh, yeah.." She pressed a button and Trowa was dragged away.  
  
"Next is... You guessed it! Quatre!" She mutters, 'Silent thing: did NOT work."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not very long, I know.. But, hey, what can you do? I sorta ran outta ideas.. Don't worry, Quatre and the rest won't be left out... I have special plans for Wufei. *evil grin* And plans to ki- erm, uh.... *sweatdrops* I have plans for Relena. *insane cackling* Please review! ^^  
  
By the way, Trowa talks twice. 


End file.
